Jason Charles Miller
Jason Charles Miller plays K'Dok on Shield of Tomorrow. About Jason Jason Charles Miller is an accomplished and multi-faceted performer, with more than two decades of professional experience as a musician, songwriter, singer and voice actor. Originally from Clifton, VA, Jason now lives in Los Angeles, CA where he owns and runs the successful recording complex, Central Command Studios. Jason has co-written songs with artists Marilyn Manson, Billy Ray Cyrus, Ben Moody Evanescence, Chuck Goff Keith Band, Jeordie White Inch Nails, Driver Williams Church Band, Otherwise, Rev Theory and living legend Paul Anka. Songs he's written can be heard on HBO's True Blood and Hung, WWE Friday Night Smackdown, The NFL Today, Dateline NBC, and the wildly popular web series The Guild, Co-Optitude, The New Adventures of Peter and Wendy and Critical Role. Jason co-wrote the smash single "Cruisin' for a Bruisin" for the Disney Channel hit movie, Teen Beach Movie. The soundtrack was #1 on the Billboard charts and "Cruisin' for a Bruisin" was nominated for a Radio Disney Award. Jason also penned the all star collaboration "Forever In Our Hearts," a song to benefit the victims of the 2004 tsunami in South Asia which included Brian McKnight, Mya, Jacoby Shaddix Roach, Nate Dogg and many more. He's produced songs for artists as varied as Bret Michaels, Felicia Day, Godhead, Psyclon 9, Tina Guo and YouTube sensation Drew Tabor. As a solo artist, Jason has opened for country greats Alan Jackson, Toby Keith, Gary Allan, Eric Church, Justin Moore, Big Kenny of Big and Rich, and Jerrod Niemann. Miller is also widely recognized as the frontman and founder of the rock band Godhead, the only band ever signed to Marilyn Manson's Posthuman Records. The band has sold more than 250,000 albums, and toured the world with the likes of Manson, Ozzy Osbourne, Disturbed, GWAR, Slipknot, Rammstein, Linkin Park and Korn frontman Jonathan Davis. Jason has received two Gold Record Awards for sales. One for the Godhead song "Penetrate" on the Queen of the Damned movie soundtrack, and the other for the song "The End Has Come," which he wrote and performed with Evanescence founder Ben Moody for the movie The Punisher. Jason also recently sang two songs on the critically acclaimed soundtrack for the video game Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, and has even sung backup for Robert Smith of The Cure on the Reeves Gabrels/Robert Smith song, "Yesterday's Gone." As a voice actor Jason has appeared in over 60 animated productions and dozens of video games and live action productions. Some career highlights include The Legend of Korra (The Sherriff), Hearthstone - Heroes of Warcraft, Firefall (Captain Wallach, Sergeant Lewis) Avatar: The Last Airbender, Final Fantasy 14: A Realm Reborn (Raubahn Aldynn), Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Dollman and Black Condor), Moribito, Guardian of the Spirit (Shinji), The Wonder Woman Animated Movie (Thraxx), Code Geass (Urabe), World of Warcraft (Prince Valanar, Commander Stoutbeard, Terrath the Steady, Hagrim Hopebreaker), Super Street Fighter 4, Street Fighter X Tekken, Ultra Street Fighter 4 (Guy), Resident Evil 5 (Robert Kendo), Dragon's Dogma (Ser Wesley, Ser Jakys), Star Craft 2, Diablo III (Radek the Fence), Guild Wars 2 (Ben Tenstrikes, Big Nose Ted, Stefan Barush, Seneschal Elam) and has even narrated a film for NASA, "Bennu's Journey" which appears in museums and planetariums around the country. You can see Jason on screen as Strike Leader Jackson in the SyFy original movie, Battle Planet, as the dastardly villain Kowboy Killa in Chatroom of Solitude on Stan Lee's World of Heroes network, playing himself in season 5 of The Guild, and squabbling with Lewis Black and Andy Dick in various productions on Comedy Central. Jason has been featured in magazines such as Rolling Stone, Billboard, Guitar World, Inside Kung Fu and many more. He's also appeared on MTV, MTV2, Fuse and VH1. Touted by many critics as one of rock and country's best and most consistent live singers, Jason continues to wow live audiences all over the world. See also * Jason Charles Miller * Twitter * Instagram * Youtube * Facebook * Wikipedia * IMBd Category:Cast